Les Aubes
by toomuchchampagne
Summary: L'abîme appelle l'abîme et deux âmes trop irrémédiablement abimées s'attirent parfois de la même façon. Severus ne sait pas encore que l'Aube est la fin de la nuit et non le début du jour. Ginny Weasley lui apprendra. GW/SS Oneshot


**NdA :** Rien dans l'univers de Harry Potter n'est à moi, tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling. La citation est de Rimbaud. Et si on veut être pointilleux, le style s'inspire des _Contemplations_ de Hugo que je lisais au moment où j'ai écris cette histoire (donc pardonnez moi les passages un peu...hugolien quoi). Ah et _Belle du Seigneur_ a été écrit par Albert Cohen. Et bien sur je ne touche pas d'argent bla bla bla.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, je suis très attachée à ce texte qui est, je crois, un des meilleurs que j'ai écris. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)

_[Mais vrai, j'ai trop pleuré; Les Aubes sont navrantes,_

_Toute Lune est atroce et tout Soleil amer_

_L'âcre amour m'a gonflé de torpeurs enivrantes :_

_Ô que ma quille éclate ! Ô que j'aille à la mer.]_

Rimbaud, Le bâteau ivre

SR/GW

* * *

Si le crépuscule est un apaisement, l'aurore est un espoir.

Rien n'est plus beau que cette renaissance quotidienne, sans elle les jours ne sont qu'une bouillie indistincte et discontinue d'heures qui se suivent et se ressemblent, interminablement.

Ce frisson quand je commence à voir le jour poindre, rien ne l'égalera. C'est quelque chose de grand, de fort, d'indescriptible. C'est Dieu qui nous parle et, grâce à lui, le monde tout autour de nous s'éveille.

Ce Soleil nouveau qui se lève c'est la Délivrance du passé, l'Absolution qui nous fait entrer dans un nouveau jour.

Ceux qui l'apprécient le plus sont déjà perdus. Des damnés qui contemplent l'espoir sachant qu'ils ne peuvent même plus en rêver, tellement ils sont enfoncés irrémédiablement dans l'abîme.

Severus Snape observait méticuleusement la jeune fille endormie à ses cotés; ou plutôt la Femme, puisque c'est ce qu'elle était devenue. Une femme dont la beauté l'avait ébloui, lui l'affreux mangemort insensible, le traître au cheveux gras. Mais bien sur les plus laids aiment toujours les plus belles.

Alors il l'avait observée; comme ça, de loin, furtivement, sans jamais se départir de son masque de froideur.

Parfois il la regardait jusqu'à en avoir mal. Elle heurtait ses yeux uniquement accoutumés à l'obscurité qui régnait dans les cachots et sur son âme. Sa beauté froide et parfaite n'était faite que pour torturer des amoureux systématiquement éconduits. Et maintenant il s'y meurtrissait à son tour.

Elle était une étoile, un ange, un rêve glacé et lointain.

Elle ne serait jamais à lui. Elle était bien trop jeune, bien trop belle, et trop pure pour qu'il s'autorise même à l'appeler par son prénom. Alors il l'avait rebaptisé en lui même Galatée*, et dans ses rêves les plus secrets, les seuls où il se permettait de la faire Sienne, elle devenait sa Galatée.

Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusion. La seule chose qu'il avait de plus que son cher petit Potter, c'était sa puissance. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir était sa protection, et même ça il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'accepte.

Mais un jour où il l'observait comme à l'accoutumé, quelque chose c'était produit. Un regard. Un miracle.

Elle l'avait regardé. Pas un de ces regards vide et distant auxquels il avait habituellement droit, mais un de ceux qui changent une vie et dans lesquels toute l'âme se dévoile.

Et l'âme qu'il avait aperçut au fond des yeux verts de Ginevra Weasley était aussi abimée et sombre que la sienne. Entre deux battements de ses longs cils recourbés, il avait vu le même gouffre que celui qui résonnait en lui et lui bouffait les entrailles.

On peut adorer la Beauté dans l'ombre, mais on ne peut pas l'aimer de loin.

Il devait être auprès d'elle, apaiser sa solitude et sa détresse. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser à Potter et sa petite bande qui ne voyait sûrement rien et ne pourrait jamais la comprendre. Lui savait, et peut-être était il le seul. Alors il devait l'aider.

L'abîme appelle l'abîme, ils étaient fait pour s'entendre.

Il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas la voir avant, ne pas sans douter. Mais il avait été aveuglé, comme tout les autres. Par sa beauté, par son rire, et pire par sa propre douleur. Mais il aurait du le soupçonner depuis qu'Il lui avait raconté toute l'histoire du journal de Jedusor.

*¤*GW*¤*

La faim l'étreignait, de cette poigne implacable qui lui est caractéristique. Le besoin impérieux de se nourrir des autres, de se remplir. Remplir ce vide terrible, cette abime au creux de son ventre qui menaçait de l'emporter.

L'ange roux était chassé depuis longtemps, emporté par l'abîme. La découverte du journal avait été le point de non-retour, mais s'Il l'avait choisie c'est parce qu'elle portait déjà en elle l'embryon de ce trou noir répugnant qui la ravageait. Tom ne l'avait pas choisie au hasard. Il aurait pu désigner n'importe quelle autre petite sang-pur naïve et obéissante, mais il l'avait choisie parce qu'il avait reconnu la part la plus noire et la plus humaine de lui en elle. La petite Ginny de 11 ans, partageant la noirceur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui l'aurait cru à part Lui ? D'une certaine façon, Tom était le seul à avoir jamais cru en elle.

Ah, elle regagnerait sa puissance, conquérait sa propre forteresse intérieure. Elle triompherait d'elle-même et alors, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Une course effrénée à la victoire et à la liberté se préparait; et ça promettait d'être épique. Seulement Ginny jouait contre elle-même. Sa rage de vaincre n'étouffait qu'elle et, quand elle croyait gagner en entendant les suffocations de l'adversaire c'était elle qu'elle tuait.

Mort aussi glorieuse que pathétique en vérité, car il faut bien du courage et de la misère pour finir ainsi.

Il lui parlait parfois, sans que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. Mais elle, elle l'entendait toujours, exactement la même voix que durant sa première année, suave et terrible. Il disait toute ces choses qui lui donnait envie de hurler. Les pires choses. Mais parfois vraies et, dans cet océan où mensonges et vérités se mêlaient, elle commençait à se noyer.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vint. Pour elle qui n'attendait plus rien des hommes et qui croyait avoir définitivement perdu tout espoir et toute illusion, ce fut comme un coup de poing.

Rien de romantique, juste la violence de l'attraction et du désir. La faim de l'autre qui vous dévore.

Il semblait être le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser, et elle sentait qu'il était le seul à la comprendre.

Il avait commencé à la retenir de temps en temps après ses cours. Il inventait un prétexte quelconque, lui parlait d'une interrogation, ou l'engueuler carrément. Les paroles n'avaient pas d'importance, et généralement elle se taisait. Ce qui importait, c'était ces quelques minutes qu'ils passaient ainsi seuls tout les deux à se regarder, à deviner en l'autre le reflet de son âme et de ses propres désirs.

Le reste n'existait plus, aucun d'eux n'entendaient les propos qu'ils étaient sensés échanger et, parfois, elle lui souriait.

Cette routine qui s'installait entre eux les soulageaient plus qu'ils n'auraient su l'expliquer. Ces instants leur donnaient la force de continuer.

Ginny devançait parfois son professeur en s'attardant après la classe. Elle rangeait lentement ses affaires et attendait que tous les autres soit partis, et elle allait s'asseoir en face de lui. Des fois, elle prenait la peine de lui demandait quelque chose pour justifier sa présence, ou juste pour entendre le son de sa voix, mais la plupart du temps elle ne disait rien. Elle le fixait de longues minutes avant de s'en aller.

Ce silence qui les unissait était particulièrement réconfortant pour la rousse qui supportait de plus en plus mal le brouhaha continu que formait Tom et les autres élèves dans sa tête. Quand elle était avec lui, elle arrivait à faire taire l'héritier de Serpentard.

Un jour où elle se sentait davantage oppressée par ses camarades qu'à l'accoutumée, elle osa franchir un pas supplémentaire.

Elle attendit comme à son habitude que tous les élèves soit partis pour aller s'asseoir sur la table la plus proche du bureau de Snape, qui corrigeait des copies d'un air faussement absorbé.

- Professeur, appela-t-elle.

Surpris de l'entendre, il se retourna vers elle sans laisser paraître son étonnement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'aimerais que vous me colliez samedi, s'il vous plaît.

Il n'osa pas questionner ses raisons, de peur de gâcher cette harmonie qui se développait entre eux, et se contenta de hocher la tête en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Elle sauta au bas de sa table pour venir se poster à sa gauche, montant ainsi sur la chaire professorale où il n'autorisait jamais aucun élève à s'aventurer. Il lui tendit le formulaire de retenue et la laissa le remplir à sa guise. Quand elle se pencha pour écrire, ses cheveux cascadèrent sur l'épaule de l'espion qui respira discrètement leur parfum de miel.

Il était enivré par ce simple contact et crut perdre la tête quand elle effleura ses doigts avec un sourire en lui rendant la feuille. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits elle avait disparu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au formulaire pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêver et s'aperçut de l'heure de la punition qu'elle s'était infligée.

3 heures à partir de 20H30 le samedi prochain, motif invoqué : insolence.

Alors il l'avait retrouvé ce soir là, avec la nerveuse impression d'aller à un rendez-vous. Elle était arrivée dans la salle avec quelques minutes d'avance. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait planifié pour la retenue de ce soir ? Était-il supposé tenter quelque chose avec elle ? Par Salazard, il aurait eu l'impression de profiter affreusement de la fragilité de son élève. Aussi fort soit son désir pour elle, il voulait pas d'un autre crime sur sa conscience. Il allait attendre, voir ce qu'elle ferait cette fois.

La jeune gryffondor s'installa tranquillement à la table la plus proche du bureau de son professeur et sortit un livre. Il continua alors à corriger ses copies, l'observant entre deux fautes au mot "mandragore". Son livre, qu'elle lisait avec application, était un roman, _Belle du Seigneur._ Sûrement un roman moldu, mais qui lui rappelait insidieusement qu'elle avait été la Belle de son Seigneur. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui en parler un jour, lui dire qu'il sait, peut-être que ça la soulagerait. Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Les trois heures passèrent beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et, alors qu'il était absorbé par une copie qui semblait assuré la relève de Londubat, il l'entendit tout à coup à côté de lui. Elle s'assit négligemment sur son bureau, lui faisant ainsi face, et plongea dans les yeux de son professeur un regard pétillant de malice qu'il lui avait rarement vu.

Soudain elle se pencha vers lui et effleura rapidement ses lèvres.

- Bonsoir professeur, murmura-t-elle avant de se sauver, laissant Severus seul avec ses pensées.

Ce premier baiser fut suivis de nombreuses autres étreintes bien moins chastes, malgré le stricte règlement de Poudlard. Des rendez-vous secrets, des regards échangés dans les couloirs, et, petit à petit, des révélations et des confidences qu'ils ne pensaient jamais faire à personne.

Rapidement ils s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans le gouffre le plus profond et le plus irréversible qui soit : l'amour, sans bien comprendre que cette route sombre et terrible, pavée de vices et de passions, était celle qui les mènerait tous deux à la Rédemption.

* * *

Quand il arrive à dormir, il se réveille toujours avant le lever du jour. Son travail d'espion et sa mauvaise conscience ont rendu son sommeil court et léger. Sans ça, il serait peut-être déjà mort se dit-il souvent, piètre consolation. Il abhorre son instinct de survie, abominable instinct primitif qui a dominé sa vie, qui l'a fait Traître, Espion et Meurtrier. Instinct répugnant qui a laissé tant de cadavres sur son chemin.

Instinct qui lui fait toujours ouvrir les yeux dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans étoile. Après ça, il lui est impossible de se rendormir.

Alors il attendait allongé, les yeux ouverts que l'Obscurité soit chassée par le Jour. Il attendait, seul, baigné dans l'ombre, face à ses angoisses.

Mais quand l'Aurore venait, il était sauvé de lui-même.

Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois sur les traits fins du visage de Ginny Weasley, avant de se fondre dans ses yeux verts. Elle était l'Aube de sa vie.

**FIN**

* * *

*Galatée, dans la mythologie grec, était une nymphe très belle "à la peau blanche comme le lait". Le cyclope Polyphème la voit et en tombe instantanément amoureux. Problème étant un cyclope il est laid voire monstrueux et la belle est déjà amoureuse et aimée d'un beau et jeune berger. Il le tue sans parvenir à briser leur amour. Je vous épargne les détails mais cette histoire est généralement utilisé comme exemple d'amour qui rend fou. Et ici Snape s'identifie clairement à Polyphème et Harry est le berger. ( A ne pas confondre avec la Galatée de Pygmalion)


End file.
